Air motors, or windmills, are generally constructed with radially mounted rigid canted blades. The windmills of this type are usually expensive, bulky and heavy. The maximum size, to which they can be made, is therefore quite limited, and are generally under 50 feet in diameter.
Prior art windmill constructions have not, insofar as I am aware, developed a flexible blade construction made essentially of low cost, light weight, plastic sheeting for the purpose of rendering the air motor very light and inexpensive to manufacture -- in comparison to air motors having conventional rigid, e.g., metal blades and conventional rigid frame support means for the blades.